1. Field of Invention
A handle adapter utilized with an exercise weight, a dumb bell or a heavy object provides an improved grip upon the exercise weight and positions the weight or heavy objects in a vertical position or in a linear alignment in relation to the hands throughout the exercise or work movement, reducing stress upon the wrist, cartilage, tendons ligaments and joints during movement of the weight during exercise and to improve isolation upon the muscles while reducing the possibility of injury to the effected joints of the hands, arms and shoulders.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use, more specifically for the purpose of exercising the forearms and upper body. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present adapter apparatus, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
An early dumb bell, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 734,062 to Harris, provides a hand weight having a supplemental handle with a modified grip to permit a firmer and more vigorous grasp of the hand and to vary the position of the fingers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,780 to Hayes, a sliding handgrip is positioned within a C-shaped handle, with the upper portion of the C-shaped handle having a pad, with the purpose of this hand grasp device to provide for the user to grasp the sliding handle in a palms down position with the pad resting against the back of the hand, to reduce the stress on the user's grasp during palms down exercise movements. It is provided to relieve stress on the fingers and thumb during this particular type exercise movement.
A modified type handle is incorporated into a hand held weight device forming a frame member with two end portions and an intermediate portion to receive a weight member with a rotating handle with the intermediate portion resting against a forearm to isolate the biceps brachii muscle in the arm during standing biceps curls for enhanced torque force trained to the particular muscle. The arm engaging surface on the intermediate portion of the frame member in the above device is the essential aspect of this weight bearing frame, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,569 to Rae. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,650 to Landis, a frame to which weights can be added for arm strengthening exercises includes a handle at a first end of two parallel side support with a ring on the second end, the ring sliding over the forearm with the handle being gripped by the hand, with weights being added an a bar which is perpendicular to the two side supports.
A device having a T-shaped bar attaches to a pivotal weight bar to which weights can be applied in U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,183 to Chrest. A palms up exercising device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,506 to Brennan, discloses a cushioned, weight-distributing plate which has a hand grip rod laterally offset from, but parallel to, a pair of longitudinally spaced, weight-supporting rods, each projecting from an opposite end of the plate, intended to avoid pronation of the wrist when performing the palms up, supine curling exercises without undue and prolonged wrist strain.